priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Gutierrez
Elizabeth Gutiérrez Nevárez (born April 1, 1979 in Los Angeles, CA) is an American Model and Actress. She's best known for playing the leading roles in the telenovelas El Rostro de Analía and El fantasma de Elena. She briefly appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 33rd season on the air. Biography Born and raised in Los Angeles, California to Mexican parents and the youngest of eight siblings (six sisters and one brother). When she was only 5 years old, Elizabeth and her family moved to Jalisco, Mexico where she went to school and when she was 10 years old, the family returned to the U.S. Career *Gutierrez, at 26 years of age, scored her first major gig in Hollywood, which was auditioning for and appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 33rd season. She made her on-screen debut on January 27, 2005 and continuing to appear until February 2nd, for a total of five appearances only. *Her brief gig as a Barker's Beauty paved the way for Elizabeth as she began to land numerous TV and modeling gigs. Also in 2005 (after her brief stint on The Price is Right), she began her work in telenovelas in 2005, playing the villain Isabella in Venevision International's Olvidarte jamás but left the production 12 episodes before its end due to her first pregnancy. The next year she began playing Paola in Acorralada but left that role to take the lead role in Amor Comprado. Later Career *In 2007, she played the lead role in Isla Paraiso, a mininovela of 15 two-minute episodes produced by Venevisión and published online. *In 2008, she took another female lead role, this time in the Telemundo telenovela El Rostro de Analía, which was broadcast in more than 50 countries becoming one of Telemundo's most popular telenovelas and brought Gutiérrez even more worldwide recognition. *The following year, Elizabeth turned down the role of Priscila in Bella Calamidades to play a villain in the fifth remake of Corazón salvaje to which critics have responded favorably to Gutiérrez's performance. *She then went on to play the lead in El fantasma de Elena, her third leading role. This telenovela was not as popular as expected in the United States but was more successful elsewhere aa it's been sold in 70 countries. She filmed the pilot episode for La Mala, La Buena y La Tonta but left the project in favor of El fantasma de Elena. She also appeared on the dancing show ¡Mira quién baila! on Univision. *In 2012, she accepted the role of a woman who swung between a father and a son, Mariana San Lucas in El rostro de la venganza, from which telenovela she left early in its presentation. Personal Life Elizabeth was previously in a relationship with Cuban-American Actor William Levy, whom she met while working on Protagonistas de Novela 2, from 2003 to 2011. While they have never married, they have two children: son Christopher Alexander (born in 2006) and daughter Kailey Alexandria (born in 2010). Gallery elizabeth_00001.jpg elizabeth_00003.jpg elizabeth_00004.jpg Evan20Goding20Pic204.jpg Evan20Goding20Pic206.jpg|with Rachel Reynolds elizabeth_00005.jpg elizabeth_00006.jpg elizabeth_00008.jpg elizabeth_00009.jpg elizabeth_00010.jpg elizabeth_00011.jpg elizabeth_00013.jpg|with Lanisha Cole elizabeth_00014.jpg elizabeth_00015.jpg elizabeth_00016.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models